Phyress Darkmaiden
Phyress is an intelligent, charismatic and agile half demon whom prefers to take on humanoid form. Seemingly weak, she can easily take care of herself in many situations. Description Phyress usually picks the form of a young half-elf, about 5'5 give or take depending how she feels and a thin 100 pounds though she keeps her form as appealing as possible and enhances her features as she pleases. She always appears to look as if she just turned into an adult, being about 20 in half-elf age standards. Her choice of clothing isn't all that practical for any purpose other than social interactions with people who have potential to be attracted to her, she uses it to her advantage in getting information and dealing with people (She has the Charming Trait). Generally she keeps to skirts and shirts that show off her form, and boots anywhere from knee to hip length. This is mostly the influence of Rosael's fashion standards as well as her previous profession remaining in her mind, she may also love the attention it brings. Original Form (Half Demon) Though few people have seen her true form, it only contains minor changes beyond the addition of wings, horns, a pair of arrow tipped tails and red hair. Her body shape remains mostly the same due to her half succubus blood. Her minor demonic features show in fanged teeth and hardened sharp nails. Any of these features she can integrate into a normal humanoid form. Combat Phyress doesn't have the physical build to stay in combat for extended amounts, while her build makes her beautiful to many, it doesn't allow her to take physical damage very well. For this reason she prefers either stay away from fights where she'll be heavily invovled or shorten them as much as possible. Should a conflict be unavoidable she prefers to strike with surprise and as much of an advantage as possible, seeking high ground and a hidden position. Phyress is well trained with firearms, having learned a great deal from a previous client of hers. She lacks the physical strength to make effective use of the larger melee weapons. Whlie she could fly around with a rifle in hand and rain down death from the skies, there is a severe lack of defensive cover in doing so, making her veer away from such tactics on a normal basis. Early Life At an early age Phyress was left at the only place that was known to take people in and lead a life that wasn't going to be come a hellish slave existence, the footsteps of the Calistrian Temple in Rosael. She was given a name by the temple clergy, Phyress Darkmaiden, the first name given upon her arrival, and the second given after her favorite form had been picked. The name itself did not tie her to anyone specific in the temple like some others. Beautiful and cunning, she began to repay the temple by working as a Sacred Prostitute of Calistria (Her second character trait), a job that she'd come to enjoy more and more. More to the truth, she was groomed from the day she was left on the steps of the temple to become one. She found her shape shifting abilities to work out in her favor, and more so than any full demon who could not change away every feature of their blood. She could easily be an escort for client parties that were for humanoids and those for demons within the city with no issues. Through her many nights she was trained to be subtle, attentive and manipulative. She gained bits of valuable information whenever she could, selling those bits to the right people for favors and coin. She also happened to have the benefit of meeting a client who taught her how to use firearms, after an extended relationship that took her outside of the temple many times. The relationship itself did not last, there was no real love on either side. Often she was involved in finding information for other clients leading to completion of acts of revenge. Soon enough her infromation gathering had upset too many people in powerful places in Rosael, and was kidnapped on one of her client visits. She presumes the client had an interest in her removal from the city as well. Her enemies would not kill her for they did not wish to suffer the wrath of her temple, and instead sold her as a slave, the easiest way to ensure she'd be out of the city for a long time, and make a profit out of it. While they'll still anger the temple, it won't as much as finding one of their own dead, they hope. A few days later she woke up in Tyran at the mercy of those about to sell her off.